bleach_rpgfandomcom_cs-20200216-history
Izumi Razaki
Život Dětství Izumi Razaki, druhý se tří synů váženého lékaře Izumi Seika se narodil v 29. září roku 1893 ve městečku Hiraizumi. Od raného dětství byl až příliš živým dítětem, často tropil neplechu se svým starším bratrem Izakim a své rodině přinášel jen samé starosti. Přesto byl však mimořádně bystrý a inteligentní. S partou podobně hyperaktivních dětí jako on se toulal po okolí svého rodného městečka. Hlavně jeden z jeho kamarádů, kluk jménem Hoketsu, měl na Razakiho mimořádně špatný vliv. Když se ve 11tém roce Razakiho života narodil jeho mladší bratr Razaki se úplně změnil. Šel do sebe, aby dával svému malému bráškovi dobrý příklad. Od té doby z něj byl úplně jiný člověk, svědomitý a spolehlivý. Rozhodl se také následovat příkladu svého otce a chtěl se stát lékařem. Jeho počáteční studia vypadala poměrně dobře, ale jeho další studia překazilo něco, co nečekal – válka. Válka Když začala válka tak si otec přál, aby Razaki dokončil svá studia. Razakiho starší bratr odešel do války bojovat za větší slávu císaře a Razaki pokračoval dál. Byl však neklidný a bál se, že válka nakonec pohltí celé Japonsko. Právě proto se postavil otcovu přání a šel do války, aby mohl chránit svojí rodinu. S otcem se Razaki rozešel ve zlém. V základním výcviku si vedl výborně a byl na nejlepší cestě dosáhnout na vyšší hodnost. Nakonec se stal zástupcem kapitána ve své jednotce. Byla to sice jen malá průzkumná jednotka, ale plná dobrých chlapů. Pro Razakiho se stali druhou rodinou. Brzy po začátku války se jednotka přesunula do kolonie Šan-tung. Zde se ale začaly dít ty podivné věci. Když se jeho jednotka připravovala na nástup do války samotné, tak Razaki začal potkávat ty, u kterých bylo zřejmé, že již nejsou na tomto světě. Stejně jako ostatní si myslel, že se jen začíná hroutit kvůli stresu z nadcházejících bitev. Brzy si však uvědomil, že není šílený. Opravdu viděl duše těch, kteří padli ve válce. Nikdo mu to nevěřil a někteří si začali myslet, že se Razaki hroutí. Proto o tom radši mlčel. Bylo ale těžké vyrovnat se s tím. Přepadení 14. duben 1915 – Kolonie Šan-tung Bylo nevlídné počasí a celá jednotka se brodila bahnem zákopů. Přicházel třetí týden bitvy o město, jehož název 90% vojáků ani neznala. Třítýdenní bitva proměnila město v hromadu trosek, přesto obě strany dál usilovaly o jeho dobytí. Oběma stranám se to povedlo vpravdě už několikrát, ale nakonec ho nikdy neudržely déle než pár dní. Japonský protiútok měl ale přijít brzy. Bylo ale potřeba zmapovat pozice nepřátelských vojsk ve městě sám. K tomuto účelu byla vybrána jednotka, jejímž členem byl také mladý Izumi Razaki. Úkol zněl jednoduše, zmapovat pozice dělostřelectva a pěchoty ve městě. Podobné úkoly tato jednotka již několikrát úspěšně splnila. Vojáci se bez problémů dostaly až do města, při mapování pozic je však objevila jedna z německých hlídek. Ačkoliv hlídka byla rychle zneškodněna, stačila upozornit obránce. V nastalém zmatku se většině jednotky podařilo ustoupit, ale Razaki byl s malou skupinkou obklíčen. Bojovaly do posledního náboje a byli všichni do jednoho pobiti. Díky zmapování pozic se ale ofenzíva podařila a město bylo dobyto jen proto, aby o pár dní později opět padlo do rukou Němců. Po smrti Mezi světy Smrt byla pro Razakiho podivný zážitek. Neustálý kontakt s mrtvými ho trochu připravil na to, co mohl čekat, ale i přesto byl zmatený. Jeho neklidná duše se nemohla pokojně odebrat do Soul society. Ve světě ho držela Velká válka. Nemohl dojít pokoje, dokud konflikt neskončí. Přesto pro něj tato zkušenost byla dost bolestivá. Z Razakiho jednotky přežila válku pouze hrstka a i jeho starší bratr v této válce padl pro větší slávu císařství. Po konci války v roce 1918 a návratu posledních Razakiho přátel domů se jeho duše konečně dočkala zaslouženého klidu a jeho duch se odebral do Soul society. Rukongai Izumi Razaki se dostal do Rukongai stejně jako každý další plus. Striktně odmítl bratříčkovat se s ostatními a vytvořil kolem sebe auru nepřátelství. Celý tenhle svět mu byl cizí, tesknil po svém starém životě, který si až příliš bolestivě pamatoval. Litoval, že nikdy neuvidí svého synovce, ani vyrůstat svého mladšího bratra. Několik let tak sám žil. Nestýkal se s okolím, s ostatními mluvil tak málo jak jen mohl. Pak se ale stalo něco, co Razakiho vrátilo zpět do života. Jednoho dne totiž někdo zaklepal u jeho dveří. Byl to nějaký chlapec, kterých bylo po Rukongai až příliš mnoho. Jmenoval se Suo Seiko. Možná to bylo tím jménem, možná se v Razakim jen probudilo něco, co snad dřív bylo lítostí nebo soucitem, každopádně od té doby Razaki sám nežil. Uvědomil si tak, že tím, že je mrtvý ještě život nekončí. Že je ještě dost toho, co může vykonat. O Seika se staral tak dlouho, dokud se nemohl postavit na vlastní nohy. Až mnohem později, poté co zjistil, že byl Seiko obviněn z vražd, připustil, že Seiko je ve zkutečnosti jeho syn. Tato zkušenost mu připomněla, proč vlastně šel do Velké války – chránit ty na kterých mu záleží. Proto se pevně rozhodl něco udělat s vlastní… smrtí. Přihlásil se do akademie pro Shinigami. Akademie Shinigami Na akademii Shinigami byl Razaki přijat bez větších obtíží. Jeho vyšší hladina reiatsu spolu s uměním šermu a dobrou fyzičkou byly poměrně dobré předpoklady. Boj se zanpakuto ovládal bez větších problémů. Byl nadprůměrný i v dalších oborech. Především to bylo poutací kido – bakudo. Naopak nikdy nepřišel na chuť léčení. Možná to bylo jeho hádkou s otcem kvůli lékařské škole, možná něčím jiným, pravdou je, že Razaki nikdy nedokázal kidem vyléčit nikdy nic. Taky útočené kido – hado nebylo právě jeho šálkem kávy, ale dokázal aspoň něco. Akademii dokončil 6 let po nástupu na ní s lehce nadprůměrnými výsledky. Bylo to 27 let po jeho smrti. 27 let od doby, kdy jeho život ukončila válka, byl připraven na válku daleko hrozivější. Třetí divize Co se dělo s Razakim od ukončení akademie až po nástup do třetí divize není jisté. Sám Razaki o tom nikdy nemluví a ty co to ví, požádal, aby o tom mlčeli. Razaki nastoupil do třetí divize jako 4th seat. Bylo to relativně vysoké postavení na do té doby neznámého shinigami. Bohužel se ihned po nástupu do divize se dostal do konfliktu s 3rd seat – Ruyichi Yoshirem. Bylo to snad všechno, co je od sebe odlišovalo. Rozdílná povaha, diametrálně odlišný charakter jejich zanpakuto i opačné strany ve kterých bojovali v konfliktech, které je stály život. Celý spor se vyostřil soubojem, při kterém oba aktivovali svůj shikai, přesto, že zákony to zakazovaly. Oba dva z toho měly problémy, za které vinili toho druhého. Hrozilo jim dokonce vyloučení z divize. Od té doby spolu nepromluvili ani slovo. Spolupráce v divizi kvůli tomu dost vázla. Vše se vyostřilo, když v jednom souboji s hollow kvůli Razakimu málem přišlo o život několik členů divize. Naštěstí v poslední chvíli zasáhl právě Yoshiro a zachránil situaci, ta se tak obešla bez ztrát na životech. Možná že tohle byl začátek přátelství, které se nakonec vyvinulo. Když poté Yoshiro odešel z divize, aby mohl převzít divizi šestou tak se Razaki stal zástupcem kapitána. Pravdou bylo, že kapitánka 3. Divize byl hlavní důvod, proč se do ní Razaki přihlásil. Od prvního dne kdy jí spatřil, se do ní totiž bláznivě zamiloval. Příliš se ale bál, že by jeho city nikdy neopětovala a proto jí to neřekl do chvíle, kdy bylo už příliš pozdě. Rozhodl se aspoň, že jí bude chránit za každou cenu. Proto také vyvinul bankai, aby měl dost sil na její ochranu. Lost towers arc Podkapitán Izumi byl spolu s kapitánkami 3. a 4. divize členem skupiny, která měla zkontrolovat jednu z hraničních věží, se kterou byl přerušen kontakt. Vypadalo to jako další tuctová mise, zvlášť když 3 členové skupiny ovládali bankai. Ihned jak skupina vešla do lesa tak je zahalila divná mlha, která je zcela oslepila. Razaki šel napřed, aby se pokusil provést průzkum. Než se ale vrátil ke skupině, tak celou skupinu zajali podivné bytosti, které pronikly do vnitřních světů jednotlivých shinigami. Bojovali s shinigami. Teprve když jim Razaki vysvětlil, jak se věci mají a že jejich zdržování může mít za následky smrt mnoha lidí tak je propustili. Bohužel když skupina dorazila na místo, kde měla stát věž, byla napadena. 2 divní muži zaútočili na skupinku a zabili v bitvě obě kapitánky. Razaki se snažil zachránit Suiren, ale selhal. Když ale uviděl umírat ženu, kterou vždy miloval, něco se v něm zlomilo. Zaznělo jedno slovo "Ban-kai". Jeden z útočníků byl rozmetán okamžitě, druhý zmizel. Když však dorazil kapitán 6té divize - Yoshiro tak se strhl další boj. Razakiho ovládla prázdnota, která se v něm objevila poté, co ztratil smysl života. Byla smůla, že to byl právě jeho dlouholetý přítel, kdo byl poblíž. V následné bitvě byli oba 2 vážně zranění. Jen hollow regenerace zabránila, aby Razaki zemřel. Zmizel v gargantě kterou se mu podařilo otevřít a nechal zmrzačeného Yoshira ležet na zemi. Storm over the city arc Razakimu se vrátila část svého zdravého rozumu, když se objevil v Hueco Mundo. Razakiho jediným cílem byla destrukce, chtěl se pomstít na všem, co potkal, pobít co nejvíc hollow. Bohužel pro něj se ale jeho dvě části – část hollow a část shinigami snažili obě ovládnout téže tělo a převzít kontrolu jedna nad druhou. Tato nerovnováha byla potencionálně smrtící. Paradoxně mu z této nerovnováhy pomohl právě vrah jeho kapitánky, tvor, který se vyvinul z hollow zvaný Jinten. Razaki se s ním spojil. Jeho charakter, nakažený prázdnotou hollow se však snížil k podlému plánu. Razaki předstíral loajalitu jen proto, aby ho při první příležitosti zradil. Jinten měl však plán. Jelikož sám vrátil Razakimu srdce o které se sám připravil tak získal nad jeho srdcem kontrolu. Razakiho chuť po pomstě byla ale silnější. Vzdal se vlastního těla jen proto, aby jeho hollow mohl zabít Jintena, což se taky zdálo, že se povedlo. Hueco Mundo arc Razaki se probral na starém Aizenovském gauči. Byl to Modos kdo ho odnesl do bezpečí. Razaki mu řekl o tom, jak zabil Jintena a odešel, ačkoliv ho Modos žádal, aby ho směl doprovázet. Razaki měl už v této chvíli myšlenky na návrat zpět domů a hollow přítel by mu tam příliš sympatií nezískal. Možná měl i trochu strach o to, že by se tam mohlo Modosovi něco stát, za tu krátkou dobu si k němu totiž vypěstoval něco jako úctu. Razaki neušel ale moc daleko, když ho překvapil Jinten. Zřejmě odmítl zemřít a Razaki se rozhodl, že to ukončí jednou provždy. Než ale stačil souboj začít, tak se do něj přimotal také Ruyichi Yoshiro a jeho skupinka nohsledů. Když po velice krátkém souboji Jintena zahnali tak se objevili pro změnu jeho nohsledi. Zajímavé bylo, že Razakiho „znovuzrození“ vedlo k osvobození jeho srdce od Jitenovi nadvlády. Situace v Las Noches ovšem nebyla tak jednoduchá. Ačkoliv se Yoshirovi a Razakimu podařilo přemoci a zabít "hime" jednu z Jitenových nohsledů tak samotného Jitena se jim zabít nepodařilo. Naopak byl celý team nucem ustoupit. Ne však předtím, než Yoshiro a kapitán Kuchiki Jitena znovu porazil, nikdo však nevěřil, že se ho zbavili jednou pro vždy... Reimei arc Razaki zůstal v Seiretei v době, kdy se vrchní kapitánka vydala do zkutečného světa zlikvidovat hrozbu známou jako "Reimei". Nudný čas v Seiretei si Razaki ukrátil pátráním, po svém synovi - Seikovi. Nedopadlo to přesně podle jeho představ. Sice se mu podařilo svého ztraceného potomka najít, ale zjistil, že se stal shinigami a v současné době je na útěku před zákonem, usvědčený z několika vražd. Ačkoliv Razaki nikdy nestál o to, být otcem, rozhodl se svému potomkovi pomoci a obnovit vyšetřování. Tohoto dosáhl, ale pak si uvědomil, že příliš dlouho zenadbával své povinnosti. Po domluvě s kapitánem Kuchikim sesbíral team a vydal se bránit Seiretei. Síly a schopnosti: Razaki je mimořádně zkušený v používání poutacího Kida. Je také schopen ukrývat jedno kido v efektu druhého Razaki je zkušený šermíř se značou fyzickou silou. Razaki má v sobě vnitřního hollow, kterého úspěšně zatlačil do podvědomí. Charakter Razakiho minulost po jeho smrti je nejasná. On sám o ní příliš nemluví. Je patrné, že skrývá něco, na co není příliš hrdý. Přesto od svých začátků jako Shinigami byl velice svědomitý, pracovitý a uctivý ke všem kolem sebe. Někdo by dokonce řekl neasertivní. To vše se změnilo poté, co zemřela žena, kterou miloval. Od té doby nemá kontrolu nad sám sebou, často je arogantní a vyjíždí po ostatních, čehož pak lituje... Zanpakuto Batariel Razakiho zanpakuto se jmenuje Batariel. Je to jeden z padlých andělů a představuje temnou stránku ctižádosti Razakiho, kterého se v poslední době dere na povrch. Batariel je ve své podstatě krutý, sebestředný egomaniak se značnou silnou. Neustále se snaží ovlivňovat Razakiho, jak je to jen možné. Zároveň Razakimu nedůvěřuje natolik, aby mu propůjčil celou svojí sílu. V normální formě má Batariel vzhled wakizashi. Shikai Vyvolávací příkaz: Jōhatsu suru Batariel Ve stavu shikai se batariel značně prodlouží a získá první příznaky své ohnivé podstaty. Po čepeli jdou vidět žíly ohně a z čepele vychází slabý žár. Schopnosti Shikai: Jigoku no honoo (Pekelný plamen) - Zanpakuto po dopadu vyvolá značný výbuch. Ten zasáhne vše v poloměru 10metrů. Tj. i uživatele. Žár ohně je velice intezivní, dokáže tavit skálu. Eien no honoo (Věčný plamen) - Naplní uživatele věčným plamenem. Umožní mu nabrat "druhý dech". Cena za to je ale celkem zničující. Když účinek pomine, tak cíl přijde o "půjčenou" sílu do záporných hodnot. Může ho to stát i život Kromě toho také shikai poskytuje slabou odolnost proti ohnivým útokům Bankai Razakiho bankai se jmenuje Jigoku no akuma. Má formu velké ohnivé kosy. Schopnosti Bankai: Tsuin-en (dvojitý plamen) - Vystřelí plamen, který se může lámat a také se z něj mohou oddělit i drobnější provazce. Poměrně užitečné. Dokáže tvořit plamené sítě a další podobné věci. Dokáže cestovat i pod zemí. Na plamen není nutné se nijak zlášť soustředit. Saishū-bin (Poslední let) – Útok na ukončení hry. Razakimu narostou plamená křídla. Batariel mu propůjčí svojí sílu naplno. Jeho reflexy, síla i rychlost vzrostou. Vyžaduje to však obrovskou koncentraci a hlavně několik dní na zotavení z něj. Kromě toho bankai zvyšuje Razakiho rychlost, sílu a také odolnost proti ohni Rodina a přátelé Antero Mitoshi: Mitoshiho zná Razaki ještě z dob, kdy byli všichni ve 3. divizi. Lidi nespřátelí nic jako krájení hollow bok po boku. Od doby co byl Mitoshi v 6. divizi jejich přátelství sice lehce upadlo, ale zůstalo zachováno. Teď se věci ale ošklivě zamotali a kdo ví, jak nakonec dopadnou Ruyichi Yoshiro: Yoshira Razaki bere jako svého nejlepšího kamaráda. Bojovali bok po boku proti desítkám nepřátel a jeden druhému zachránili život… no skoro 2x. Zároveň ale bral Yoshira jako svého rivala. Nedovolil ale tomuto faktu, aby narušoval jejich přátelství. Za Yoshira by Razaki bez váhání nasadil vlastní život. Nakonec se mezi ně ale postavila žena a osud. Bohužel to byl právě Yoshiro na koho Razaki narazil poté, co na něj dopadla smrt jediné ženy, kterou kdy miloval. V následém boji Razaki Yoshira ošklivě zranil a sám přežil jen díky svým novým schopnostem. Suo Seiko: Razakiho adoptivní syn. Vrátil Razakimu chuť do života a vlastně samotný smysl života. Žili společně několik let. Seiko je ale duše neposedná a přišel čas, kdy si oba dali sbohem. Seiko šel svou cestou a Razaki šel cestou shinigami. Přesto se čas od času setkají, ale asi méně než by Razaki rád. Izumi Amaru: Razakiho vzdálený synovec. Popravdě v současné době nemá Razaki moc tušení o tom, že má synovce co je shinigami. Přesto jsou ale jedna rodina. Zajímavosti: - Razaki je jediný podkapitán, který ovládá Bankai